Just to Kiss You
by Evil-Sorceress
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been working as a team together for a long time. Sasuke is noticing some feelings and durty thoughts about the blond. What will he do with them? Rate T for now


Hey! My friends came up with this! He'll (my boyfriend xD) like to be known as Bleach ego (he mainly came up with it I just wrote down what he thought of lol) and she'll like to known as Itachi San ^^! I really don't have much to say about the story so enjoy! We don't own anything but this storyline.

--s2--

Sasuke was watching as Naruto walked beside him on the way to school. Sakura also beside him trying her hardest to get him to speak to her, but all he gave her were nods to somewhat show he was listening but really wasn't. The raven hair teen was much too busy staring at the blond who had this goofy smile on his face like he always has.

'_If only he wasn't wearing those ugly orange jacket and pants…'_ A sudden image of Naruto pressed up against a wall as Sasuke ripped those ugly clothes off with his kunai jumped into his mind and Sasuke shook his head slightly to get rid of them. Slowly he felt his face heat up as more images came into his head.

Sasuke put his head down to hid his blush that he knew was there. He only hoped that neither Sakura or Naruto will see. He soon felt someone's breath on his cheek and he knew that it was Sakura. He looked up and noticed blond hair. Sasuke's face turned a bright red as his lips lightly brushed Naruto's and both of them jumped back.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled in hopes to stay angry with him and not aroused by him.

"Sorry!" Naruto waved his hands around randomly. "You looked like you were sick there! Sorry about caring about your heath! I didn't think THAT would happen." he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. That hurt Sasuke a bit. Even though that was accidental he didn't want Naruto to be disgusted with it.

"Did you say that Sasuke-san looked sick?!" Sakura started to overreact. "Let me see." She pushed passed Naruto and leaned up closer to Sasuke. "You're right! His face looks a little pale and pink! We should take him to the nurses office!"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm fine, Sakura." He walked ahead and headed towards the school again. The whole way there he was trying his hardest to make the mental images stop popping up in his head.

--s2--

Naruto was getting ready for the new teacher to walk into the door way by setting up a ninja trap he learned in the first year. He tied a string the two polls he placed by the door and made sure not to disturb it while he set up the rope that would trap the teacher and hang him or her upside down on the roof. After that Naruto was going to put a headband on the teacher that had sandy blond cat ears on top and a cat tail that he was currently wearing for the time being.

Sasuke huffed out a breath. "You do know that even though the teacher is new that he wouldn't be that stupid to fall for that childish trick."

Naruto glared at the raven haired teen. "I don't care, I can still try, can't I?"

"You could, but you'll just end up in the hall." Sasuke smirked mockingly to get Naruto fired up.

"Shut up!" Naruto said as he finished his trap still wearing the cat ears and tail. Sure they didn't completely match his hair colour but that didn't stop Sasuke from getting turned on.

They were the only two in the class right now since they were an hour early thanks to Naruto and his trap. Naruto was ready to tell everyone as they came in to watch their step. Sakura went to the girl washroom for a moment that was way out on the other side of the school (no one ever thought of building another one).

"Why do you always try these things anyway?" Sasuke stood up to take a look at the child's trap. "It's not even well set up." Sasuke noticed that the wire wasn't straight.

"I don't care… go away." Naruto walked away to the other side of the class room and sat down in his seat that was next to Sasuke's.

Meanwhile Sasuke was still standing next to the trap. "I can't go anywhere." Sasuke told him. "You blocked the door way with a dangerous trap…" He heard Naruto growl at his mocking tone. Sasuke smirked inwardly as his mind thought of Naruto getting in the trap himself. Hanging upside down and helpless with a pair of cat ears and tale on him. He felt his cheeks heat up again.

Shaking off the feeling Sasuke turned to walk over to his seat when a blast of smoke went off in the hall way. Sasuke jumped back and got into a fighting stance ready for someone to come out of the fog. He heard laughter and a couple of small boys ran in jumping over the wire.

"We got you!" One kid called with a gas mask on.

They both stood tall and proud. After about ten seconds though the two drooped. "This is the wrong class…" The two groaned and left jumping over the wire.

Sasuke sighed. Naruto laughed. "Stupid fresh men!"

"You did see them jump over the wire, dumb ass?" Sasuke crossed his arms. "Even the new kids didn't fall for that." he was going to chuckle but he soon started to feel a bit off. The room started to spin and his legs where getting weaker. Soon enough he fell to his knees breathing heavily.

Naruto saw Sasuke drop. "Sasuke…?" His only answer was harsh pants. "Sasuke?! What's wrong?" He went to run to get to Sasuke when he tripped over the smoke bomb the kids threw in. "AH!?" he fell backwards and landed in the doorway. He groaned for a second, but he was then tied up around his torso as well as his arms and lifted upside down. He also smacked his head on the tile flooring on the way up.

Sasuke looked up slightly to see what Naruto had grunted about and found him hanging upside down in the door way. His vision soon blurred and the raven haired teen closed his eyes tightly.

Just then the new teacher came to the door and saw a blond kid knocked out in a child's trap, a smoke bomb that had gone off with a sickening smell, and a black haired kid passed out on the floor. "What the--" He quickly thought of what to do and cut down Naruto from the rope and threw him over his shoulder. He then picked up Sasuke and held him under his arm before he ran for the nurses office. --s2--

Naruto slowly opened his deep blue eyes and squinted. His vision was slightly burred but soon cleared up. Looking around he found himself in a room that was painted white. The nurses office was his first guess and his thought was certified when a woman in white came beside him asking how he felt.

"I feel fine." Naruto answered. "I have a headache but other than that I'm okay." The nurse told him that he had hit his head and has a small bump on the top. She asked him easy questions such as his name, birthday and how many finger she was holding up to make sure that he was indeed alright.

After she finished checking Naruto over the blond asked where Sasuke was. She pointed over to a bed where the raven haired teen was and the blond ran over to the chair next to the cot. The nurse explained that something in the smoke bomb that had gone off had a small amount of tranquilizing powder inside. "He'll be fine and will wake up in about an hour or so." With that the nurse left to tend to some other students that were playing with knifes in the kitchens. (Dumb kids HAHA!)

Naruto watched Sasuke sleep. He grabbed his cat ears from the stand next to the bed and placed them back on his head as he waited for the teen to awaken.

--s2--

Hours passed and Sasuke has yet to open his eyes. Naruto had started to panic that his friend wasn't waking up, but the nurse said that he may have inhaled more than what she though he might of and will take a little longer.

After a long while Naruto had fallen asleep waiting and that was when Sasuke had started to wake up. At first Sasuke was emotionless, but then he began to wonder where he was. He looked around finding nothing but white walls and small metal chairs. Finally he looked over to his right and found a kitty Naruto sitting on a chair and asleep with his arms crossed with his head laying in them on the bed he was in. _'How long has been here waiting?'_

A female nurse had walked in and greeted Sasuke with a gentle smile. She had told him what had happened and that he was fine now that he was awake. She also told him that Naruto had been waiting for him to wake up ever since he had woken up. After a few things the nurse needed to check on to make sure that Sasuke was alright she left leaving Sasuke alone with a still sleeping Naruto.

'_Heh, he looks so cute with those ears on him.'_ Sasuke smirked. _'I wonder if I could kiss him without him waking up'_ He started to lean down and just before he touched his lips with his Naruto stirred causing Sasuke to back off quickly.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto murmured. "Are you awake yet?"

"Yes, baka, I am." Sasuke answered while he pushed all his thoughts about Naruto and his soft lips to the back of his mind.

Naruto instantly sat up straight. "How long have you been up?!" Sasuke sighed. "Not that long."

"How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"Does anything hurt?"

"No."

"What about--" "I'm fine!" Sasuke was annoyed of Naruto's rant of questions. "You can be so annoying."

"Hey!" Naruto stood up. "I was just making sure that you were okay! Is there such a problem about that!?!?"

"You have to learn when it is best to just leave people alone!" Sasuke sat up and glared at the blond.

"Why would I leave someone who is sick?!"

"I am not that sick! I was just knocked out for a few hours!" Sasuke got out of the bed and stood up to be eye level with Naruto.

"That is know as 'sick' you are in the nurses office, are you not?!"

"So what? That don't mean anything!"

"Yes it does, and I'm not leaving until I know for sure that you are alright and get out of here!"

"What if I don't want you here?! Did you ever think of that? You give me a headache!"

Naruto stopped shouting after that. Instead he had stepped back. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." Sasuke told him. "Just get away from me, I'm tired of wasting my time with you! All you do is whine!"

Naruto's eyes began to water. "Fine… if that is what you think then I'll leave." he turned on his heels and headed for the door.

Sasuke watched him with shocked eyes. _'What did I do…?_'Naruto opened the door and walked through before slamming the door behind him. "I hurt him…" He whispered. "Why… how could I have been so stupid!"

--s2--

YAY! Okay I will say its not my best work… it was slightly rushed… But PLEASE do tell us what you think because we will be finishing this story! Tell us what we can be doing better!


End file.
